To Love is To Be Human
by VerelLupin
Summary: Spoiler for Season 2*** Cameron's reasons aren't alway crystal clear but then neither are John's. J/C


**I just had to. I might do more one shots. Enjoy.**

* * *

John knew that she wasn't asleep. That she pretended because watching her lay there with her eyes open unnerved him. He also knew that the warm and soft skin he was now gliding his fingers over was not real. It was real in its own way but there was no heart beating beneath the layers. It was those little things that were making him fall for her.

She allowed him to kiss her nape, to caress the small of her back. She left her systems off just enough that he felt just a little safe and she a little human. She allowed no she enjoyed the sense and feel of him. She loved watching his face as they came and fused together and many times she expressed the sentiment he felt for her.

She liked how her skin kept his scent marking her as his. How his eyes turned cold when anybody questioned her value showing that she was priceless to him.

It hadn't always been this way in fact the first time he touched her was to stop her from killing him. She was petite but she was a machine. He kept her from crushing his wind pipe long enough for help to arrive. She took a huge hit from his resistance fighters allowing him to remove a hunk of metal in her skull. Giving him an effective 120 second window to pull her chip and reprogram her.

John Connor was nothing if not practical. He figured what better way to be protected than having a cyborg as his personal bodyguard. Eventually he learned it was impossible to sleep with a metallic being hovering over you checking your vitals every hour on the hour.

He learned to accept her presence. So much so that he would not go anywhere without her in tow. Eventually she moved into his bed strictly out of loneliness but something changed. In her metal arms he gave way to the despair that he often felt. He let himself be the version of John the person and not John the savior of the world.

It was strange that she brought out the best of him. She brought out the desire to beat her own kind. She knew that they talked about her hold on him. That he was enamored of a hunk of metal. He didn't care and showed it, he held her hand and trusted her instincts implicitly.

She gained his trust and took the hits it required to keep him alive. She fought and loved him with all her circuitry and he often laughed and commented that she was the more human of the two. So in this very last night she touched him in all the ways he had touched her in the five plus years they had been together.

She wrapped her arms around him, her hair spread out on his chest. She traced the numerous scars that were showcased on his torso. Kissing each and every one of them and vowing to minimize them when she got the chance.

"I love you, never forget that." he whispered and kissed her.

It was meant as an apology for sending her away to his other self. It was a way of keeping the jealousy at bay. That the other much younger and less damaged John would not stand a chance against her charms. That he would love her wholeheartedly and without reservations.

Even as she disappeared into the electric blue blast and watched the satisfied smile on his wife's face she did as she was told because it was John. Her John.

She would do anything to keep this nightmare world from happening even if it cost her the nights and days of being with him. If only to erase some of those terrors that would shake him until he reached out for her.

"I love you John and you love me." she whispered and was gone.

It was amazing how much of her old life she remembered. John had tried to reprogram her with only the essentials. But somehow she knew it was because her memories of them were private and his and he did not want to share her or them, not even with himself.

So she lay pinned between the two cars, her new John hovering over her and she pleaded. She cried and told him she was fine but she wasn't fine. She wanted John back and she couldn't have him in this time period. He wavered and for a split second he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes with his hair in his face and she could see.

Separated by time she had managed to fall in love with this John as well. She would do anything because he was her John too.

"I love you John and you love me." she shouted because she wanted to tell at least one John how she felt. That regardless of what she was he brought out the best in her.

She knew he heard it and understood and that was enough.


End file.
